Generally, the invention relates to the field of hair care, and, more specifically, the invention relates to devices and methods for styling hair.
Many women with long or medium length hair wear their hair in xe2x80x9cbunsxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9ctwistxe2x80x9d) for reasons of styling or convenience. This allows for hair to be worn underneath hats or other accessories. In addition, it allows hair to be easily held in place during sporting events. Typically, to achieve a bun hair is brushed or pulled to its full length, and then twisted or braided. Then, the hair is rolled into a bun in a manner well known to most women. To hold the bun in place, typically a clip, bobby pins, or a pair of sticks is placed through the bun. The clips or pins cause the bun to stay in place. However, keeping a bun in place is difficult, as there are inadequacies with devices and methods for holding buns.
For example, to get a secure hold on a bun when using bobby pins, many bobby pins must be used. If sticks are used to hold the bun in place, it usually requires two or more sticks to securely hold the bun. Sticks suffer from the additional drawbacks of protruding from the bottom of the hairxe2x80x94this makes the wearing of hats and other accessories practically impossible. In addition, since multiple sticks are needed, the loss of a stick renders the set of sticks useless, if one is to maintain a matching set of sticks. Accordingly, to overcome these and other disadvantages associated with existing methods of styling hair, it would be advantageous to provide devices and methods of styling hair in a single unit that does not impede the use of accessories, that is practically invisible in the hair to a casual observer, and that can provide attractive and fashionable attachments and embodiments.
The invention provides technical advantages as devices and methods for styling hair. The invention is in one embodiment a means for holding a hairstyle. The means for holding a hairstyle includes a first member, a second member, and a connecting means for rigidly coupling the first member to the second member. In another embodiment the invention is a styling device. The hair styling device uses a first elongated portion, a second elongated portion, and an intermediate portion that rigidly couples the first elongated portion to the second elongated portion. The invention is also a method of styling hair that secures a hair-do, and inserts a styling device into the hair-do to hold the hair-do.
Accordingly, the invention provides the advantage of securing a hair-do using a single styling device, as opposed to using many bobby pins as is required to hold hair with bobby pins. In addition, in one embodiment the invention provides the advantage of having the appearance of being two sticks, such as chopsticks, rather than requiring two sticks to hold a hair-do in place, along with the additional advantage of not protruding from the bottom of the hair-do. Yet another advantage of the invention is that hats and other accessories may be worn in conjunction with the invention. In one embodiment the invention is a single, integrally formed, unified device.
Of course, other features and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art. After reading the specification, and the detailed description of the exemplary embodiment, these persons will recognize that similar results can be achieved in not dissimilar ways. Accordingly, the detailed description is provided as an example of the best mode of the invention, and it should be understood that the invention is not limited by the detailed description. Accordingly, the invention should be read as being limited only by the claims.